Aelinor Penrose
Aelinor Penrose, 'the second of her name, is a scion of House Penrose of Parchments. She is the third child and sole daughter of Lord Galladon Penrose and Lady Seslei Swann. Appearance Often described as a "youthful beauty", the young Penrose stands tall and lithe, though supple in curves and bosom, with wide-set hips. Her features are soft with prominent cheek bones and full lips, accompanied by a slightly sun-kissed complexion that contrasts with her icy sapphire eyes. Whilst the descendants of House Penrose are said to share a striking resemblance to their ancestors, Aelinor favors her mother of House Swann with sandy golden tresses that elongate to the small of her back. Septa Imelle's only victory had always been the lasting impression of modesty in Aelinor's way of dress. Although her shifts are often laced tightly to further accentuate her diminutive waist, her gowns are normally conservative. More oft than not, Aelinor is garbed in plain silken tunics and trousers fit for riding. History Aelinor, the third child and only daughter of Lord Galladon and Lady Seslei Swann, was born at her family's ancestral seat of Parchments in 345 AL. She is a namesake of Queen Aelinor Penrose, the childless wife of Aerys I Targaryen, making her the second of her name. From youth, being merely a house scion, Aelinor has been groomed for a successful marriage contract. With an education provided by a household maester of the Citadel, she was tutored in all disciplines; although due to her interests, her studies in the histories of the Seven Kingdoms were extensive, and often included that of the Free Cities of Essos. As a child, Aelinor was fascinated by old literature and became well-learned in the matters of the world. She displayed distinct skill with a blank canvas and paintbrush as a girl, and since has been gifted a set of oil colors for each of her following name-days, her father having decided that it was a talent that should be honed. On her seventh name-day, however, she is gifted with her first horse, born and bred from the Parchments stables. In her youth, she names the white mare 'Fair Lady', but it is known to have changed in variation as time passes. Amongst her siblings, horse-riding becomes a favored past-time from which they share a bond. With her determined nature, the shared hobby is soon spoiled by Aelinor's apparent talent, which soon becomes a subject of envy between her brothers. The jealousy is short-lived, however; the same year, Andwise is sent to foster beneath another lord, and Theomore begins his quest to knighthood as a page. After spending some years as if she were an only child, at three-and-ten, the Penroses venture to the capital to visit their youngest son, whom had been squired after his time as a page. While at court, Aelinor's art gains exposure when her skills are displayed by painting a scenic portrait of the capital, and her older works are then sold at market for profit. After a few moons, they departed from the capital to return to the Stormlands. A visit to Stonehelm is due before they return to Parchments, and after a declined marriage contract with House Swann, a rift without apparent reason drives the two houses apart. Parchments and its smallfolk once knew Aelinor as the obedient, albeit sheltered, only daughter of their lord. However, after re-emerging from years spent in solitude at two-and-twenty, even the lowborn girl she had been fast friends with throughout her adolescence can hardly recognize the woman she has become. Recent Events Parchments, 368 AL Only moons ago, the seaside castle was in mourning after the letters entailing news of the death of its lord's second son had arrived in the night. The wound of the loss is still felt as Lord Galladon travels to the capitol with his heir, Andwise, in prompt response to King Lyonel's call for the Storm Council at the capitol. Days after his departure, Axell Swann visits Parchments unannounced and wounded, and is received by Aelinor with his traveling companion, Joyeous Morrigen. Whilst Maester Joben tends tends to her cousin, they discuss their impending journey and a servant shows the couple to a room. Later, Axell visits her bedchambers and the two converse after six years of estrangement. Intending to gather her late brother's remains, she agrees to accompany them on their journey to the capitol. With Absence as a Weight At dawn, they depart with their individual retinues and continue on to Queen's Landing and arrive weeks later. Black Feathers, White Walls Queen's Landing, Third Moon As the Storm Council concludes, Lord Galladon is named to remain at the capitol to aid the fortification and further defense of the city.Gathering Storm As it reigns, Aelinor discovers the market district and wanders throughout the stalls with her personal guards in tow. When she ventures too far, they become separated and by nightfall, she is lost. A search party is dispatched by her father hours later, though it is her cousin that finds her hidden within an alley. Their time alone ultimately leads to being found locked in an embrace by Axell's wife.In the Dark The very next day, Aelinor, along with her brother, Andwise and their father, attend the wedding of their cousin, Tyanna Swann and Mortanis Fell at the Sept of the Merciful. Though the event was, for the most part, a mummer's farce, Aelinor was reunited with her cousin and spoke with her for a time, where Tyanna suggested a Fell match for her. As the festivities drew to a close, she meets Daric Dondarrion, and together they dance the final song of the night and agree to a wagered race on the morrow. A Wedding of Peasants Their race around the Kingswood results in the death of her mare after a clean break, but ends as they share a kiss. The Kingswood Wager An exchange of requests between Lord Galladon and Daric Dondarrion results in a betrothal, unbeknownst to Aelinor. In agreement to take her hand in marriage, she would accompany him to the Reach to treat with Alester Tyrell. A Proposition They agree upon a proposition and at dawn, she is made ready and presented at the Dondarrion camps, prepared to depart with an assigned personal guard of five. Of Dreams and Nightmares Before setting off, they meet with King Lyonel to learn information of potential import for their treating.Horns of the Stag Bitterbridge, Fifth Moon Though the journey had been largely uneventful, traveling seemed to bring the two close. With a great number of men deposited at the Kingswood prior to the greater lengths of their journey, they camp near Bitterbridge amongst a retinue of nearly thirty men. A courier carries a letter regarding the death of Lord Markus Dondarrion during one of Daric's late visits to Aelinor's tent. The same night, Aelinor confesses her love to him.Out of the Storm, into the Reach The rest of their travel is met with little contact. Aelinor and Daric meet with Alester at his camps numbering merely seven, whereas the King of the Reach is accompanied by many of his vassals, including the banners of Ashford, Tarly, Fossoway and Rowan. Treating does not go exactly as planned, and a momentary incentive for the success of Alester's terms is his taking Aelinor for hostage at Highgarden. However, the Rose King relents after Daric's exclamation of their betrothal and they are free to leave with the immediate withdrawal of their troops from the Reach.Reaching Out The small host camps the very same night near a slowly rushing stream. In an effort to break from the eyes of the camp, Aelinor goes to the river to bathe. She is soon found by Daric, who informs her that he has sent riders in search of her after her lengthy disappearance from her tent. A brief argument ensues, before she is joined in the water by her betrothed, whom she finally implores on the matter. Iron on the Fire Outside of the Capital, Seventh Moon Aelinor accompanies Daric for the second treating with Alester Tyrell, Luthor Tyrell and Ryam Serry. Under the new conditions of the war, the King of the Reach agrees to bend the knee. For the weeks to follow, they await the return of King Lyonel to make his swear of fealty formal.So... We Meet Again Whilst at camps, she is visited by an unwelcome guest- her brother, Andwise Penrose, who reveals that he has been disguised amongst the guards her father sent with her, and has gathered information from the letters sent to her from Weeping Town.Set Down Our DeedsInto the Looking Glass Timeline * '''339 AL '-- Andwise is born to Galladon and Seslei Penrose. * '''342 AL -- Theomore is born to Galladon and Seslei Penrose. * 345 AL -- Aelinor is born to Galladon and Seslei Penrose. * 351 AL -- Aelinor begins tutoring by the books of Maester Joben and learns courtly intrigues necessary for further grooming beneath Septa Imelle: painting, dancing, singing and prayer. * 352 AL -- Lord Galladon gifts Aelinor with her first horse, a white filly she would call 'Fair Lady'. She becomes a skilled rider. The same year, Andwise is sent from Parchments to foster beneath another lord of the Stormlands. * 358 AL -- Theomore becomes a squire at the capitol. In their brief visit, Aelinor's artwork gains exposure and is sold at market for a profitable sum. * 362 AL -- Aelinor accompanies her mother, Lady Seslei, to visit her family at Stonehelm. Whilst she enjoys the company of all of her Swann cousins, she is particularly fond of Axell. A marriage contract is discussed and later declined, causing a rift that the houses would endure thereafter. The same year, Theomore is knighted. * 364 AL -- Andwise returns to Parchments. * 368 AL, First Moon -- Theomore is slain in a duel. ** Third Moon -- Galladon and his heir, Andwise, attend the Storm Council at capitol. Aelinor follows alongside the retinues of House Morrigen as well as her cousin, Axell Swann. ** Fifth Moon -- Aelinor accompanies Daric Dondarrion to treat with the King of the Reach. Family Aelinor's paternal line stems from Robin Penrose, the son of Ronnel Penrose and Elaena Targaryen. * Andwise Penrose (339-???) * Ser Theomore Penrose (342-368) * Aelinor Penrose (345-???) Threads Category:Stormlander Category:House Penrose